Echo His Love
by DreamHolder
Summary: After coming back, Seimei takes Ritsuka for himself. Ritsuka loves his brother, though he still holds strong love for Soubi. Can his young heart old the same love for both men? SeimeixRitsuka SoubixRitsuka Please R&R
1. Always Understood

I have always understood his feelings for me. Although I used to shadow them with ignorance, I can no longer deny his desires. Finally, my heart can echo his love.

"Why must you only kiss me when you believe I am asleep?" I nuzzle my blushing face into my older brother's chest as he holds me in bed. "Yet Soubi will kiss me when other's are looking. Are you afraid I will reject you?" My words are bold though my heart feels weak."It disgusts me to know his skin has brush against you." Seimei's low tone is laced with hatred. "He stained your pure lips for his own selfish pleasure."Averting my eyes to the clean linen beneath us, I bravely utter the words I understand he does not want to hear. "I taste love in his kiss." I feel his breath hitch but I must continue. "Though it wasn't so at first. Our first kiss was forced, with only the taste of his longing you. Yet as time went on, I began to lick passion for me from his lips.""What you taste on him is nothing but trickster's poison." My now stern brother begins to comb his fingers through my hair in a vain attempt to keep himself calm. "His true love will forever rest in me. I am his master. There for, he is my eternal servant. I have feasted from his lips and reaped the flavor of love and devotion, it is nothing but worthlessness from him.""Are mine not the same?" Bravely I raise my purple eyes to capture my brother's identical ones. "Mine must be worthless if you only wish to sample them in secret. Every night, since you plucked me from him, I have lain in pretend sleep to feel your kissing and touching. Yet you only hold me while I show signs of consciousness."

"Your kiss," His voice reflects that of a fairytale prince. "Is a treasure. And a treasure should never be wasted."

"But my kisses," I hold my hand to his cheek. "are one treasure that can never be wasted. But rather, gems that can be rewarded to only those I love the most."

"Then allow me," He covers my hand with his own. "the pleaser of tasting those gems and searching farther into your treasure chest."

My heart begins to pound causing my cheeks to flush. I know what he wishes to do with me, with my permission. Dare I give it to him? "Only if you have the key." I whisper, testing the waters with a pure connection of our lips.

I am eased by his steadiness. His lips hint that they have been waiting for this day for so long. I allow his mouth to tell me just how much he has wanted this by allowing his weapon of puzzle piece words to sheath itself inside my trained mouth.

Feeling Seimei's fingers run through my hair, I begin to miss Soubi. Although my brother smells cleaner than Soubi's musk and tobacco scent, the memory of his smell seems to be forever absorbed in my nose. Soubi used to hold my face when we kissed, letting only his finger tips twirl the ends of my hair. I miss feeling his strong body grow gentle as he'd hold me in his arms. But Soubi is not here. He knows I am safe with my brother. But I know he would come for me if he didn't fear my brother still.

"Seimei…" A moan escapes passed our lips. I feel his free hand travel down my chest, passed the beltline and rest on my thigh. "I am not ready for this." With my hands on his chest, I pull away. Soubi assured me he would never do such a thing until I was old enough. I pray Seimei will view things the same way.

"I will not take them." He strokes my virgin ears. "But allow me to display my love for you in similar ways."

I can not bare to look at him. He grabs my wrist and places hand between his legs. Tears pool on my eyelashes, threatening to overflow down my cheeks. His needs hold hard beneath my palm. Fighting off my own yearning for the same touch, I comply by quietly undoing his pants.

"Wait." He lightly taps my hand that is just about to touch his naked skin. "Together." He whispers before slipping down my pants with ease.

Exposed, harsh shivers run down my spine. My needs are apparent. Mercifully, my brother takes little time to comfort my now burning element. As he takes me in his hand, I suck in sweet air I fear I will lose from my chest. With trembling hands, I return the favor with soft crests. Light moans fill the room around us.

His true fighter is waiting in the next room, awaiting orders. My blank fighter, my love, I can only imagine is worried for my safety. But there will be no orders and nothing to fear tonight. Tonight, our fighters may sleep.

Something changes with-in my normally shy being. I start to image myself seducing Beloved into taking me with no regard to what I would lose. But that is not who I am. Instead, I lower myself to my moving hand. Not wanting to mislay his touch, I wrap my free hand around his affectionate one. I see his natural white liquids seeking from his tip. I begin to crave it's unknown flavor. Though it is forbidding, my tongue laps at the juice.

"Ritsuka…" Seimei breathes in my name as I twirl the tip of my tongue our his weeping slit. "More."

He rubs me faster, which only makes release all my breath and inhale his member as if it were air. He vibrates in my mouth. Being adjusted to Soubi slipping his tongue down my throat, I have perfected my own ways to use my mouth for moments such as this. Although it is my first time, I know I am not his.

He bucks in deep until I am forced to swallow. Tears begin to fill the corners of my eyes but I don't let it faze me. I am bring my brother pleasure and that is all that matters to me. Telling him my love through bobbing my head to give him the sensation of thrusts passed my lips. His pants and groans bring satisfaction to my ears. His finger begins to tap my tip as he strokes me to my peak.

Together, we climax in a wave of sensuality. He takes me in his arms, capturing my lips with his now dry ones. He licks a drop from my cheek before holding me in the way we had started in.

"I love you." We echo each others' hearts and breathe as we drift into a new dream.

(Please review if you would like a SoubixRitsuka chapter!)


	2. I wish I understood you

My eyes flutter open, greeted by dim sunlight seeping through the curtains. His arms wrapped loosely around my waist. I am feel his morning stiff pressed against my inner thigh. This is when the shame rears its unsightly face. I have see Soubi. Carefully, I try to slip out of my sleeping brother's arms. He groans and I that only means I will have to make an awkward goodbye.

"Good morning." Seimei's voice weighs heavy with sleep. "Did you sleep well?" He begins to run his fingers through my sweat drenched hair.

"I have to go now." I ignore his small talk gently. "School will be staring soon."

Reluctantly he releases me. "You may take a shower here." I thank him with a quick kiss before heading to the washroom.

Leaving the water cold, I strongly ponder the manner in which I will greet Soubi today. There is no way I will go to school. My mind can not be filled with anything other than the knowledge that I have betrayed Soubi. Although it is clear, my fighter has always known I would be in the hands of my brother. I still feel that I should be his, together Loveless.

"Ritsuka." Seimei's voice brakes through the door. "I have clothes for you."

My brother has always been one to buy me outfits or small treats. Sometimes I wonder if it is his way of buying my love he already owns. Nevertheless, the jester is much needed this morning for the fact I had only the outfit I was brought in and currently the bottoms were missing somewhere within the bedspread.

"I appreciate this, Seimei." Stepping out of the shower, I grab a towel and find Seimei has entered the room as I step out from behind the curtain. "I must hurry, the bell will ring soon."

"I'll have Nisei take you." He replies while preening my wet hair. "I would but I have a few things I must tend to this morning."

"I'll be fine by myself." I flash him a smile before taking the outfit he brought me. "You needn't worry about me." I inspect the outfit to find it is rather feminine. I can't complain however, I am used to wearing such things and somewhat rather enjoy looking like a sexy doll every once in awhile.

"Aw that is were you are wrong my dear one." He taps the tip of my nose as I pull my head through the new shirt. "For it will always be my job as your older brother to worry about you."

"I love you, Seimei." I wrap my arms around my protective brother. "I wish I could stay with you forever and forget the world." With a heavy sigh, I pull myself back. "But I guess that will have to come another time. I must leave now." He places a hand on my cheek and I fill my eyes with small shimmers. "I fear I won't see you tonight, homework will keep us apart."

"There are other nights." Seimei assures me with a pity smile. "Perhaps luck will find us and your night will be free."

"One can only hope." I smile weakly before he pulls me into a fervent kiss. "See you in time." Pulling back with burning cheeks, I gather some composure and leave.

Once I am on the sidewalk, I pull out my phone and call the man I long to be with. "Soubi, meet me at the café, I'm not going to school." I give him no time to respond before hanging up. I do not want his questions about school, I just want him.

...

"Soubi!" Running into his arms in front of the café, I feel all the guilt fall to my feet for a moment. For a moment, there is nothing but us. "I missed you." My face buried in his chest where I can smell his scent I had missed.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Soubi strokes my hair tenderly. "I was so worried. You're phone was turned off and I could not find you."

"Nisei didn't hurt me." I answer, pulling away from his chest. "And my brother would never harm me." His eyes fill with doubt but he smiles regardless.

"Shall we go in then?" Soubi leads me to the café door. "Are you hungry?"

"I want a private room." This café was my favorite because it had small separate rooms blocked by curtains for students to study in. Soubi and I always seem to stir public attention for simply holding hands, so the private rooms are a nice way to stay in public areas without the constant stares.

A waitress greets us with a bow. Soubi uses his standard lie for this place, that he is my tutor and I have a huge test I need some extra studying for. Though I know she won't believe the same lie he used the last time she caught us holding each other last time. However, she still takes his words for truth and takes us to a room.

Ordering quickly so he could pull me into his arms once the curtains shielded us, Soubi began to kiss me with so much power I feared my lips could not handle it. He was upset and clinging to me for peace of mind. Guilt burns through my veins like pure alcohol.

"You laid with him, didn't you?" His blue sapphire eyes glaze with sorrow. "You're ears hold firm but your innocents was placed in his keeping last night."

Gripping as his shirt, a tear slips from my eye. "I didn't know what to do." I whimper. "It is true, I did lay with him but not in the ways I will with you." The warm tear holds to my cheek. "Because I will not give him all."

"He deserves all." Those words hurt me the most. "Seimei deserves whatever he desires."

"He is not your sacrifice anymore, Soubi." Regretfully, I let my tone waver into something grave. "I am. He is not a god, just as you are not a dog." I know the words are sharp in his heart, but I will kiss the cut before the pain can set in. It is never my intention to harm him, mentally or physically.

"You know not what you speak." His voice cracks within his chest. "Nevertheless, you are my sacrifice and your words are my unbreakable law."

"Yet you still manage to find cracks." My voice now hallow. "I wish I understood you."

The waitress comes with our food and we eat our fill quickly. We chat about frivolous things such my table etiquette and his love for fine wines. I enjoy moments such as these with Soubi. Though we both know, it is never healthy to simply touch on a problem without resolving it before the day ends. But those are much more private words for another time. At this time, we are a couple on a simple date enjoying moments together because there is no one else we would want to share them with.

"Perhaps we can stop by a spirit store on the way home." Soubi teases me with his attractive playful grin. "We could share a bottle of red wine."

With a slight chuckle I hold his eyes with mine. "Oh my love," I flirt as if I am too good for him. "You seem to have forgotten, it is not in my taste to rubble a bed with a dizzy mind."

"You would make such an adorable drunk." We play for the role of seducer. "But I would much rather take you sober. I fear you might fall asleep if your sweet body were too intoxicated."

"Oh?" I lower my face with a mischievous grin. "And what makes you think I won't fall asleep when abstemious?"

"Because we both know, the only way you can drift off to sleep is in my arms with my heavy breathing showing you the way into my dreams." He always has the right things to say, which leaves me with a tempted warm smile. "And judging by your eyes, you would like to be in my arms now."

"Your arms are my destination and your breath has always been my lullabies." I bring my finger tips to my face. "However, I will not follow you into sleep this time. But rather, I would like to show you into a daydream."

I lay on his bed while he prepares drinks in the kitchen. Promising myself I will only have one glass. Tonight I wish to show Soubi what I did with my brother, only pour more into it for him. I love Seimei with everything in me, but I also love Soubi that much and more. It is a horrible feeling to love two. My mind ever-changing reeling while my heart remains beating all the same.

"I didn't tell you this with people around," He enters the room, carrying two wine glasses in one hand and the bottle in another. "But you look darling in that outfit." I sit up and take the glass from him. "Tell me," He sits on the bed, putting the wine bottle on the bedside table. "Did Seimei buy it for you?"

I nod and take a sip of the strong drink. "He did." My mouth has only ever known the flavor of wine from Soubi's lips, I was not expecting the burn to hold itself in my throat. "Showing this much skin is far from my comfort but at lest I know you'll keep me safe."

"You are always safe with me, my love." Stroking my cheek, he take a long swig of wine. "Did his fighter Nisei hurt you?" He voice filled with malice as the name dripped from a snarl.

"Only my heart." I answer him lowly. "I was terrified."

My mind begins to flashback to the night before. I was in my room, Soubi had tucked me in before leaving for the night. Everything was peaceful and I had fallen into a deep sleep. The next thing I remember, I was over Nisei's shoulder and he was carrying me to Seimei's hideout. I beat at his back to no avail. He knocked me out until I woke up in my brother's loving arms.

Soubi pulls me into arms where I curl up and allow my eyes to waterfall. "I'm so sorry." He whispers in my neko ear. "I shall never leave your side again. My hands will be the only to touch you."

"His hands are just as I'd always remembered them." I sniff at the thought. "Soft. Cold tips with warm palms." I take Soubi's hand and compare the size to my own. "Your hands are strong. They burn my skin, yet I feel safe in them."

"They will never harm you." We lace our fingers together. "They will only protect you and bring you pleasure."

"I want more than just your hands." I pull myself up and plant my lips in his. "I want you."

His kiss is always harsher than Seimei's. I believe it is simply because he fears I will slip away if he losses his hold. While Seimei is gentle with me as if I were made of thin glass, I kiss Soubi in the ways he delights. I bite his bottom lip only to coax a groan from his core. He complies and a wicked smile creeps up my lips. I pull back to see his eye with his lip between my teeth. His blue eyes fill with hungry desire. I trail the tip of my tongue across his lip before pulling in for more.

"Take my words only as an accessory to my being." Soubi's voice becomes husky. "I am so much more than words. Let me show you." He pushes hair from my now burning cheeks. "I can prove it, if you'll let me."

"There is nothing to prove." I hold his face in my hands. "I just want you to take me in love."


End file.
